The Shy Girl With The Big Voice!
by LalaUchiha
Summary: Hinata was everyone's typical shy girl, lacking confidence and the ability to form a sentence. Is that it? Hinata is living a double life. At day she's a serene teenager, and by night she's a rock star. Will her secret be still a secret when a certain knuckle-head's in the picture?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's what Fanfictions for. I don't own the song in this chapter either all rights go to Paramore and Kishimoto. 3**

**Chapter - 1 - Concert!**

**_Hinata POV_**

Looking in the mirror I stared at my reflection. My makeup was done all to my liking. Hiding the other side of me. The side that was boring, plain and ignored. Stood there now was the famous and mysterious, lead rock singer from the band known globally as _'Intimidation'_. The band was made up of four members. Herself the lead vocalist; the bass player Kiba, the drums was played by Shino and the lead guitar by Saiko. Saiko and Shino were both retiring and this was there last concert. Shino was going away to discover himself whereas Saiko got another deal elsewhere and decided to just up and leave. They left me in a sticky, situation. I'll have to find myself a lead guitarist and a drummer or it's over for me. I shook my head at my negative thoughts.

I'm not Hinata now. I'm the newly formed, confident, rock star. I'm gonna go out there and sing as if it were the last time. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I had blue contacts on to hide my eyes. I couldn't have my identity discovered. I wore a black, long-sleeved leather and lace dress, black strapless bra underneath with black and white vans. My long, dark hair had hot, pink highlights. Pushing my hair over my right shoulder I left my dressing room.

I came in view of the rest of the band who were peering backstage at the other performances. I tapped Kiba on his shoulder and watched as he swung around to face me. "FINALLY! You're here! What took you so long?" Kiba asked impatiently.

I shrugged my shoulders about to respond when I heard the speakers announce that it was time for us to go on. I left Kiba smirking at his irritated face. Standing on the rising platform I was given a mic and I could hear the crowd roaring. I giggled to myself excitedly waiting to be taken to the stage.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"THERE IT IS! OVER THERE! TEME, TURN LEFT!" I instructed to the moping emo who sat beside me driving.

"Shut up Dobe, I know where we're going!" Sasuke said turning left and a big stadium came in to view.

"Damn, that's one long queue!" Ino said flabbergasted from the back seat with Sakura gaping behind her.

"Damn, right it is!" I said agreeing with Ino as I looked at the long line that awaits us.

"Good thing we got the vip tickets from Neji. Now hurry up Sasuke.. I want to see Intimidation now!" Sakura said urgently as Sasuke groaned once Ino and Sakura began whining. I joined in with their whining and Sasuke got frustrated. Stopping in the middle of the stadium we all turned to Sasuke confused.

"You wanted to go. So go. Get out the car." Sasuke said simply. My eyes shone with excitement.

"REALLY? YOU'RE GONNA LET US GO-" I was interrupted in my praise for Sasuke by Sakura.

"What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine I'll find a parking spot then catch up with the rest of you guys." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you here!" Sakura said crossing her arms leaning in to her seat.

"Well, I am! See ya!" Ino said hopping out the car. "Wait for me Ino!" I said chasing after her.

We walked up to the stadium and skipped past the queue ignoring the protests of people. We gave our tickets and stormed to the front row of VIP seats. We pushed past raging fan girls and strangers. Finally getting to our seats we saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting down smirking at our arrival.

"What the HELL?" Ino shouted. I blinked confused myself.

"You guys really should've taken the VIP entrance it's much faster." Sasuke said amused. I glared at him but non the less sat down.

"I wonder if this band 'Intimidation' is any good." Sakura said and I heard Ino shriek from her seat glaring at Sakura.

"Any good? THEY'RE AMAZING!" Ino shouted back. I rose an eyebrow at this. I had yet to see this band and if they are as good as Ino claims they are, tonight should be a good night.

We watched a few performances by not so good bands until it was the last show. The one everyone was waiting for 'Intimidation'.

The lights in the stadium went down and everyone stood up anticipating the band. Smoke poured out on the stage and the band were on full view. The crowd roared at the sight of them. The lead singer had still not come out yet.

"ARE YOU ALL READY TO ROCK?" The bass player shouted in to his mic. The crowd erupted in to cheers.

"Give a warm welcome to our lead vocalist!" The bass player said and the crowd cheered even louder. The music started playing and a platform had finally connected with the stage. Then came out the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on. She parted her lips and began to sing.

_**(Ain't It Fun - Paramore)**_

**_I don't mind letting you down easy_  
_ But just give it time_  
_ If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_**

_ You're not the big fish in the pond no more_  
_ You are what they're feeding on_

_ So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_ So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

She walked around the stage dancing with the mic stand in her arm. Oh, how I wished I was that mic stand. Her body was enough to take my breath away but then there was her sexy voice. It was like nothing I've ever heard before.

**_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_ Ain't it good being all alone_**

_ Where you're from_  
_ You might be the one who's running things_  
_ Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_ See it's easy to ignore trouble_  
_ When you're living in a bubble_

_ So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_ So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

She removed the mic from it's stand and walked towards the front of the crowd and everyone rushed forward holding out their hands and she bent down touching their hands. How I wished she'd hold mine and never let go. She was exquisite. Every angle I looked at her she didn't fail to impress me.  
**  
_ Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_ Ain't it good being all alone_**

_ Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_ Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_ Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_ Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_ Ain't it fun living in the real world_

This time she held the mic to the audience to sing along with her. As the backup singers sang along with her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She fascinated me to no end. She started clapping and crowd followed suit.

_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_

_ Ain't it fun_  
_ Ain't it fun_  
_ Baby, now you're one of us_  
_ Ain't it fun_  
_ Ain't it fun_

**_Ain't it fun_**

She was on her knees right in front of me as I was in the front. She looked like she was belting out her song for the last time. She winked at me when she sang 'baby' at least I hoped it was me. Although I'm certain it was me.

_ Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_ Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_ Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_ (Cause the world don't orbit around you)_  
_ Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

She stood back up jumping up and down the stage. Touching hands and singing to some lucky fans.

_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ (Down to your mama)_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ (Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ (Oh, this is the real world)_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ (Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_ This is the real world_  
_ This is the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_ Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world_

The backup singers sang and clapped as the lead singer ran backstage as the crowd continued dancing and cheering. Eventually the song finished then people settled down.

Hinata's POV

I walked back out with a water bottle and placed it beside the mic stand. "Sorry, I'm not here to sing another song" I said clarifying it for the audience whom just moaned in response. I chuckled at the crowd. "I'm glad you're all having a great night. But I'm not sure if we'll be able to perform again." I said and I heard them moan in frustration.

"Hold up. Let me explain. You see band mates over there?" I said pointing at Kiba, Shino and Saiko. They all said 'Yes' and I continued. "Well, two of them have decided to move on with their lives and unless I can find someone who can play the lead guitar and someone who plays the drums I'll have to stop performing." I said and they all groaned.

"I was deciding to hold auditions for those two. I'm also looking for two back up singers. So the real question is.. Can any of you guys play?" I asked and they all cheered and shouted in reply. I chuckled at the audience.

"The auditions will take place here next Saturday around noon." I said and they all began screaming and holding signs that read I love 'Intimidation'.

"Okay, everybody have a good night! I expect to see all you interested next week!" I shouted grabbing my water bottle and waving at the crowd before sprinting off to my dressing room.

I turned the corner and bolted in my dressing room. I pulled out the hot, pink hair strips out of my hair. I removed the contact lens from my eyes. Then stripped off my dress pulling on my washed out jeans and red sneakers. I brushed my hair out of their curls and wiped off all my makeup. I put on a hoodie far to big for my small frame. Pulling up the hood I ran through the emergency exits and found my school bag lying on the floor. I picked it up and whistled for a cab.

I finally made it back at the Hyuuga compound and it was dark so I climbed the tree to my window and entered my bedroom. Looking around in my lilac bedroom I located my closet. I set out my pj's for the night and a towel before heading in the shower. I stood there remembering the events that occurred at the concert. Naruto-kun was there in the front and I winked at him. I blushed remembering that and how I practically got on my knees in front of him singing my heart out. In any case he won't know it was me and he won't ever notice the other side of me. Sighing I dried myself off getting dressed in my long sleeved white and purple striped shirt with my matching purple and pj pants.

I snuggled in my warm bed and took out my songbook from under the bed writing down a song about him. Thinking about Naruto-kun alone sends my mind into a frenzy. I scribbled down a few words humming quietly to myself before I dozed off in to a deep sleep.


End file.
